


Finally

by damnitscully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meeting, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“So Derek’s last class ends at three-thirty, which gives us a couple of hours. I was thinking you should wait in his room. Surprise him, you know?”</p><p>“As long as you’re there to film it,” laughed Stiles, already picturing it. After eight and a half months of skype dates and movie marathons from opposite sides of the country, Stiles and Derek were finally meeting for the first time.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Stiles walked out of the airport, immediately recognising a far cheekier and more confidant version of the smile he had grown to love on his laptop screen. As he and Laura reached each other, she raised her arms and hugged him close without hesitation.

“Oh Stiles, honey. This is so exciting,” she grinned, taking his suitcase from him before he could protest.

“God, I still can’t believe I’m actually here,” he replied. As she turned to lead him to the car, a surly twelve-year-old came into view from behind her.

“Cora!” Stiles waved, but Cora just followed her sister, trying to hide her deep blush. Laura had reached a shiny, silver Camaro and Cora grudgingly allowed Stiles shotgun.

“So Derek’s last class ends at three-thirty, which gives us a couple of hours. I was thinking you should wait in his room. Surprise him, you know?”

“As long as you’re there to film it,” laughed Stiles, already picturing it. After eight and a half months of skype dates and movie marathons from opposite sides of the country, Stiles and Derek were finally meeting for the first time.

X X X

Stiles had been left to himself while Cora (who just seemed to be happy to get the day off school) and Laura went to get groceries, so he took the time to explore Derek’s room. All he could really recognise was a handful of small posters above the bed. He took the time to look at the baseball trophies on the shelf, his impressive collection of books and the neat monthly wall planner above the desk.

“Sap,” Stiles murmured, rubbing his thumb across where his birthday was highlighted. He looked more closely and noticed that every planned skype date was highlighted, with the impromptu ones even pencilled in.

“Oh my god,” he moaned as he ran a hand over his eyes. “Oh my god, oh my god, this is happening, oh my god. Fucking Laura. Why did I listen to her?”

He let out a deep breath before checking his phone to pass the time. He smiled at Scott’s ‘ _Don’t worry, he loves you dude’_ text. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh in his nervousness and excitement.

Stiles sat on the bed, bouncing up and down a little. He hands ran over the soft blankets, he could feel his exhaustion setting in. After barely sleeping from excitement over Laura’s last minute surprise-Derek-to-cheer-him-the-hell-up master plan and the too-long plane ride, a nap was definitely needed. Stiles lay down, taking in what had to be Derek’s heady scent on the pillows, before drifting off.

X X X

As soon as Laura opened the front door, Cora sprinted upstairs. Derek recognised the look on his older sister’s face as one followed by either an ingenious prank or painful wedgie as children, but was way too tired from the end of finals to consider what it could mean now. He shuffled into the living room before flopping face-first onto the couch.

Laura started unpacking groceries in the kitchen, pausing every so often to check upstairs. Cora slipped down to give her a hand, which turned into heated whispering. Finally, Laura shoved Cora toward the black-clad lump in the other room. After a gentle shoulder tap, a forceful knee to the ribs and a licked palm to the cheek, Derek turned to face his sister.

“What?” Cora stayed silent, instead choosing to tug at his t-shirt. Derek sighed, stood, and followed her upstairs, Laura going unnoticed behind them as she pulled out her phone. She giggled silently at his pissed off shoulders (she knew him too well) but stayed back when his siblings stopped at Derek’s door. Cora opened the door, and Laura started filming her sister’s devilish expression and Derek’s first cautious steps toward Stiles

X X X

Stiles ran a hand across his mouth, rubbing his face deeper into Derek’s pillow. It took him a second to take in the warm weight of a hand on his back and a dip in the bed next to him. He sat up suddenly, startling a yelp out of the figure who was knocked onto the floor.

“Derek?” Stiles looked down at his boyfriend, reaching a hand out to help him up.

“Hi,” said Derek. He sat himself next to Stiles and rest one hand on his thigh, the other on his neck. They shared a smile before Derek pulled Stiles into his chest, absorbing his scent and touch. Neither had realised just how much they had needed this feeling, even on the loneliest nights.

“Surprised?” Stiles whispered and winked at Cora and the camera over Derek’s shoulder.

“You have no idea,” replied Derek, pressing his lips to Stiles neck. “I love you so fucking much.”

Stiles laughed happily and pulled back slightly to press their foreheads together.

“Wanna traumatise your sisters?”

“God, yes.” Derek pushed Stiles onto the bed. It felt so right to actually, finally, press their lips together. Despite the tenderness of the moment, they couldn’t help but laugh at the “aw”, “ew” and slamming door on the other side of the room.

“I fucking love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) comments/criticism are always welcome and feel free to check out my tumblr (i-saac-lahey)


End file.
